The First
by Death2Sasuke
Summary: Thought that Safiria was the first vampire in Battleon? Think again friends, read on. SafiriaOC


The First

Chapter One: The Escape

This is the tale of the first vampire ever to exist in Battleon. His name was Damien, and he was not a natural being. He was human, once, a matted black haired human with a tall lanky figure, handsome features, and powerful martial arts. But a dark wizard changed that, cursing him to walk the earth forever, never being able to see the sun again, having an insatiable thirst for blood, infecting the ones he bites to the same curse as him, trapped between the boundaries of life and death, though, the wizard was not heartless, as such, Damien and all those he infected would never physically age past their twentieth year. He was turned, into a vampire. Needless to say, his life became hell, he never knew the light of day, he simply wandered the earth, day after day, staying out of the sun, and holding himself to the blood of animals, for people were frightened of the monstrous strength and speed at which he moved. But one day, all that changed. He was walking through the town, when he saw something that horrified him, a girl, roughly 15. She held a knife above her chest, about to bring it down, before he ran at a great speed to grab her hand.

"HEY! Lemme go!" He just stood, holding the struggling girl.

"Do not bring upon your own death."

"I'll do what I damn well want!"

"You've no idea what a blessing life is. I refuse to let someone kill themself."

"Lemme go!"

"Not until you agree not to kill yourself. What is your name?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but it's Safiria."

"And why is it, Safiria, that you would like to kill yourself?"

"Both my parents are dead, my baby brother and sister too…the werewolves…killed them all. Everyone at school picks on me for having no family…"

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"Child, have you heard of the legend of the vampires?"

"So what, it's just a fairy tale."

"Wrong. I am a vampire young Safiria."

"Oh yeah, prove it!" Damien did indeed, transforming into a vampire lord, then back again.

"Y-You really are a v-vampire."

"Indeed I am child. I live the unlife, trapped forever between life and death."

"Oh, I see…"

"This is why you don't want to experience death."

"Then, make me like you."

"What?"

"Vampires. Their bite transforms others right?"

"Yes."

"Then make me a vampire."

"Are you…serious?"

"Yes."

"Well then Safiria, this is going to hurt." Damien bit down on her neck, effectively killing her. Moments later, she awoke.

"Wha? Am I?"

"Yes." She hugged him.

"Thank you…"

"Damien."

"Thank you Damien!"

"Come on Safiria. We may have to wander the world forever, but if you'd like, we can together."

"Alright!" So they wandered for many years, roughly fifty, Safiria grew older and the two fell in love. There was hardly a moment when the two were apart. Unfortunately, one day, the Drakels, eager to study him, captured Damien, and took him from Safiria. Safiria would never love another man, and started the vampire society. Everyone called her the eldest vampire, though, as only she knew, she was not. Many, many years passed, until the day…Damien escaped.

(Underground Drakel Research Center (UDRC) 100 years later)

Four scientists stood around an operating table, over the "sedated" body of Damien.

'Wait a moment, the sedative…it isn't working. I can move. Good. No more of this. No more tests, no more imprisonment. I'm coming love.' Damien burst up from the table, grabbing a Drakel scientist by the face, and crushing his skull. The only thing that kept him going was anger, he'd been deprived of blood for all that time, and was exhausted. He back-fisted the second, killing him, and the third. The last one's fate was the worst, as Damien reached in and pulled out his heart. After knocking down the reinforced door to a room containing his armor and weaponry, he walked out of the Drakel super-city, killing anyone who got in his way. He was lucky, it was night, and he traveled to the town of Battleon. He grabbed a man's neck in his rage and lifted him up into the air.

"Safiria. Where is she?"

"C-Castle Darkovia…about six miles west! Please, just let me go." He put the man down and began to run.

(Castle Darkovia)

sigh

"Where did you go Damien? For one hundred years you've been gone."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Zorbak? Would you get that?"

"Fine." Zorbak opened the door, to reveal Damien.

"Safiria, I must see Safiria."

"Too bad, get lost. The queen isn't taking visitors."

"I said, let me see her."

"No!" Safiria sat at her throne. Zorbak shot through the room, making a moglin shaped indent in the wall. Damien limped in, his rage had depleted, and he was too weak to even walk.

"S-Safiria." He fell to the ground, out cold.

"Damien?"

(Four days later. 7:00 P.M.)

"Huh? N-Not another test…please…"

"Damien. It's me Damien, it's Safiria."

"Safiria? Is it really you?" Safiria embraced him. She was crying.

"Yes Damien, it's really me."

"Good, I needed to feel your embrace again. 100 years, twenty two days, 13 hours."

"How did you…"

"Dud sedative. But…I'm so…weak…" Safiria held out her hand.

"Drink. A vampire deprived of blood for as long as you, shouldn't be deprived any longer." Damien bit down on Safiria's arm and began to drink. After a while he released his teeth and sat up.

"Much better." This time, he embraced Safiria.

"I missed you so much Safiria…" He pulled her face to his and kissed her, deeply and passionately.

"After all this time, do you still love me Safiria?"

"More than anything in the world Damien. Do you still love me?"

"More than you'll ever know."

"HEY! SAFIRIA! SOMEONE AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!"

"Here…"  
"No, I'm okay to walk, I'll come with you." At the door, they met with a guest whom Safiria knew all to well.

"Hello Artix. Here on business, or just being a pain in the ass?"

"Nice to see you too. Safiria, I'm getting reports that a vampire was harassing the citizens of Battleon, looking for you no less." Damien started whistling and began to walk away.

"Damien, honey, come back here." Damien reluctantly walked back.

"That wouldn't happen to have been you would it?"

"Um…"

"So Safiria, finally found someone to share your life with?"

"Finally? I've been in love with Damien about one hundred and thirty-five years now. In fact, he's the one that transformed me."

"Oh. Well, can you tell him to generally avoid picking people three feet off the ground by their necks?" Safiria looked sternly at Damien.

"What? I missed you." Safiria smiled at him.

"Oh, I can't stay mad at you. Don't worry Artix he won't do it again."

"Um, right then, goodbye Safiria."

"Take care Artix." Safiria shut the door and turned to Damien. She embraced him.

"So you really missed me that much?"

"One hundred years. I missed you more than blood."

"Oh, Damien, you've no idea how difficult it is to live without you. I was beginning to contemplate…"

"Safiria, you know what that'd do to me. Don't ever even think about it again."

"I won't."

"Good. So then, how'd you get yourself a castle?"

"Easy, when you're the ruler of all vampires. Lemme show you the master suite." She practically dragged him away.

(Hours later in Safiria's bedroom)

Both of the two sat gasping for air under Safiria's sheets.

"I can't remember the last time we did that."

"Me neither."

"Ah, you truly are beautiful Safiria, do you know that?"

"Only because you say it so much."

"Yes, but I only speak the truth."

"Oh, you're sweet. Goodnight Damien."

"Goodnight my love." And with that, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

(The Next Morning)

"SAFIRIA!"

"Ugh…what do you want Zorbak?"

"Kage nuked himself again!"

"Ugh, not again."

"Who's Kage?"

"He's a chemist, but…he's a little clumsy and tends to blow himself up quite a bit. He's trying to find a potion that keeps sunlight from hurting us permanently, but so far he's up to only 3 days." Both of the vampires got dressed, and walked across the castle to a vampire sitting silently in a cracked section of concrete. He was in a lab coat, and looked like he just tried to climb down a chimney. He spoke. Or at least tried, but nothing came out.

"…"

"Okay Kage, what's the damage?"

"…" He pulled out a pen and piece of paper. And wrote…

_I seem to have lost the ability to speak. It should wear off any moment._

"Ah, there we go. Um, nothing much, just, well, the explosion."

"Okay, but, I think that Emma should know about this."

"Please don't! She'll kill me!"

"Emma!" A pretty vampire girl with long blue hair walked up. She sighed.

"Kage! Have you been screwing around with chemicals again?" Then her face turned to a look of anger.

"I told you to quit screwing around with those things! Why don't you ever listen? Sigh oh well, let's go get you cleaned up." She dragged him off. Damien just looked on in awe.

"Whoa. That was weird."

"Yeah, she's an odd gal, but she's nice once you get to know her."

"Well, actually, I meant that he just nuked himself. She, on the other hand, seems to share many of your personality traits." She gave him a playful nudge.

"Very funny."

"Who's joking? So then, are these labs the only place here?"

"Ah yes, I need to give you the full tour." She led him down into the basement, where there was a large dark room, where two couples were fighting one another. One couple was fighting with swords, while one was fighting hand to hand.

"Well, this is the training room, the two fighting with swords are Chishio, er, Chi and Mina, and the two fighting hand to hand are Aria and Sorrow. Um, Aria, left!" Aria blocked a shot to her left and threw a good punch.

"Thank you majesty!"

"Yeah…thanks a lot." She continued to show Damien around. She brought him to a room with a few happy children running around a few happy adults.

"This is…well…basically a day care for the children."

"Safiwia!" A cute little girl, 4 years old, no higher than Safiria's knees ran up and hugged her.

"Why hello Min. Min, this is Damien, Damien, this is Mina and Chi's child, Min."

"Hello there little one."

"Hello." Min ran off to play with her friends.

"Well hon., that's pretty much the only really significant places in the castle." Said Safiria as they walked.

"So the tour's over?"

"Yep."

"Well then, I have something important to ask you."

"What're you talking abou…" Damien went down on one knee.

"Ohmygod!"

"Safiria, will you marry me?"

"Yes Damien, of course I'll marry you."

And that's my first chapter. Please leave me feedback.


End file.
